The Satcher Health Leadership Institute (SHLI) at Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) proposes to lead a Health Policy Transdisciplinary Collaborative Center (TCC) for Health Disparities Research, with the unifying theme of a comprehensive and meaningful approach to the development, advancement, and implementation of health policy that harnesses the power of collaboration to bolster innovation, cost reduction, and health equity. The SHLI TCC proposes transfonnative health policy goals that will positively impact and sustain health equity across our regional transdisciplinary collaborative, with the ultimate goal of the SHLI emerging as the preeminent, national health policy center focused on innovation, cost reduction and health equity; emerging as the 'collaborator of choice' in leading-edge health policy research focused on health equity; train the next generation of leaders in health policy research and expand the diversity of the health policy workforce. SHLI TCC and its partners across HHS Region IV, will significantly impact the health outcomes of participating communities through policy development and implementation.